Mistakes
by velvetcat09
Summary: Alkohol adalah pelarian terakhir, dan terburuk untuk dipilih. Namun tetap saja kau memilihnya. Slash. Title has nothing to do with story, maybe.


**Mistakes**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, M/T+/T?, AU, OOC?, Humanized**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom McGrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

~~xxXxx~~

"Dasar." dengan dikeluarkannya kata-kata itu bersama sebuah hentakan keras pada meja kantornya, Skipper telah mengumpat sebanyak dua puluh kali dan menghabiskan setengah botol _Vodka_. Sungguh sangat tidak biasa dirinya meminum alkohol, terlebih _Vodka_. Skipper memang bisa dibilang lumayan kuat terhadap minuman keras seperti ini, akan tetapi tetap saja pria berjabatkan komandan ini bukanlah Rico, dimana sang ahli persenjataan itu tahan-tahan saja meminum satu botol _Vodka_. Berbicara soal Rico, dialah alasan utama Skipper bermabuk ria. Skipper seharusnya mengecek data hasil laporan Kowalski sekarang, sayangnya rencana itu diganti dikarenakan salah Rico. Apapun pembelaannya, Skipper tetap menyalahkan Rico sepenuhnya.

Setelah Skipper kembali dari tempat Alice untuk berdiskusi tentang teknisi kamera pengawas yang sepertinya harus diganti, matanya disuguhi sebuah pemandangan yang ambigu. Ia memang terkenal dengan cara masuk bagaikan angin, wajar Rico dan Private tidak mendengar pintu depan dibuka. Jadi masuklah sang pemimpin ini dan mendapati Rico sedang enak-enaknya tidur di sofa dan bersandar pada bahu Private-nya, ya, Private-nya. Pengklaiman secara sepihak sebenarnya, tapi biarlah. Apa yang penting sekarang adalah tindakan Rico yang seakan memutuskan urat Skipper. Uratnya benar-benar putus saat Rico menggenggam tangan Private yang tanpa terpengaruh aksi Rico, menonton acara TV. Andai Skipper lebih teliti, ia seharusnya dapat menemukan adanya ekspresi merasa diganggu pada wajah manis Private dan juga tangannya yang tidak membalas genggaman Rico. Andai saja, tapinya.

Skipper dengan sengaja menutup pintu depan dengan keras, lalu berjalan menuju lemari di dapur. Tentu ia tahu bahwa Rico sudah bangun dan kini bersama Private mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti punggung Skipper. Justru memang itu maksudnya.

"Ski–" kata-kata Private dipotong oleh hentakan keras lemari berisi gelas yang tadi dibuka pria bermata mirah itu. Skipper tanpa melirik kedua prajuritnya menggenggam sebuah gelas dan sebotol minuman keras, lalu membawanya menuju kantornya. Menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri bagi pria berambut hitam acak itu untuk mabuk saat amarah mengambil kendali.

Sementara dirinya mengurung diri bersama sebotol _Vodka_, Private dan Rico hanya bisa bertukar pandangan bingung.

~xXx~

Tanpa disadarinya, cairan yang tadi ia jadikan pelampiasan kini sudah ia teguk semuanya. Sebuah rasa bangga mengitarinya ketika sadar ia berhasil menghabiskan satu botol _Vodka_ sendirian. Akan tetapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar setelah ia selesai, setelah itu rasa pening luar biasa menghantam kepalanya. Sebuah pilihan bodoh jika ingin kembali ke kamarnya, tapi itu tidak lebih bodoh dibanding ditemukan prajuritnya tertidur di kantor bersama sebotol minuman keras berkadar alkohol tinggi. Jadi Skipper dengan terhuyung-huyung berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantornya. Efek samping dari alkohol memang mengakibatkan pandangan menjadi kabur, maka berakhirlah Skipper berjalan sempoyongan dengan mata setengah terbuka. Apa boleh buat, pintu yang Skipper buka bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamar Private yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

"S-Skippa'! A-ada apa malam-malam begini?" wajar saja bila Private kaget. Komandannya yang mabuk datang ke kamarnya di tengah malam adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan sekarang.

"S-Skippa'?" Private yang tadi sedang membaca buku di ranjangnya hanya bisa bersandar lebih jauh ke dalam ranjangnya ketika Skipper berjalan terhuyung ke ujung tempat tidurnya. Matanya bersinar aneh, entah efek dari lampu remang kamar Private atau apa. Yang jelas hal itu semakin menambah ketidaknyamanan dari tingkah Skipper.

"Private." Private mendapati percuma untuk mundur lagi karena punggungnya sekarang bertatap dengan bagian sandaran ranjangnya. Skipper terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Pria yang lebih mungil itu teringat dengan tubuhnya yang gesit, karena itulah dengan mudah ia lompat ke luar dari arena kasurnya. Akan tetapi tangan atasannya juga tidak kalah cepat, dengan lengan yang biasa mengangkat beban seberat seratus kilo lebih, ditambah kecepatan yang menakjubkan. Tidak heran baru dua detik Private keluar, ia sudah kembali berada di ranjangnya. Mungkin lebih tepat di atas Skipper.

"L-lepaskan!" entah bagaimana wajah Private memanas ketika bertemu tatap dengan sepasang permata mirah milik komandannya. Tatapan mereka hanya bertemu tidak lebih dari tiga detik, tapi waktu itu cukup untuk membuat pikiran Private buyar oleh kedua bola mata bak batu mirah tersebut. Selama tiga detik dirinya tenggelam dalam laut merah milik orang di bawahnya. Ia tanpa hentinya menggeliatkan pergelangan tangannya, berharap karena efek alkohol, ia akan mudah lolos dari Skipper. Sayang, itu menjadi harapan kosong mengingat ini adalah Skipper, bukan laki-laki sembarangan di gang-gang pinggir jalan.

"Heh," Skipper mengambil pergelangan Private yang satunya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Private. Kini mereka bertukar posisi dengan Skipper berada di atas.

"kau tahu, Private. Matamu itu bahkan tetap indah walau tertutup kegelapan." yang lebih tua melebarkan seringainya begitu menyadari tahanannya merona. Private tidak tahu apakah itu pujian atau apa, mengingat yang mengatakannya adalah Skipper dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Apalagi kalau memerah..." diakhirinya kalimat itu menjadi awal mula erangan Private. Skipper melumat bibir delima miliknya. Sebuah serangan tiba-tiba, Private tidak sadar bahwa bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Tanpa peringatan, Skipper memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Private. Dengan sekuat tenaga Private menahan hasrat untuk mengikuti irama lidah Skipper dalam mulutnya yang tengah berdansa dengan miliknya, dengan sekuat tenaga pula menahan rasa inginnya untuk membalas ciuman Skipper walau hanya dengan menaikkan kepalanya sedikit. Suhu ruangan mendadak panas, itu bagi Private. Untuk Skipper, hawa hangat yang terus menjalar tidak terasa akibat _Vodka_. Otak dan tubuhnya sudah lama terasa terbakar.

Desahan Private menjadi lebih keras sedikit ketika mulut Skipper tidak lagi bertautan dengannya, melainkan bergerak perlahan turun. Dari rahang bawahnya, menyusuri hingga bagian leher. Sensasi geli serta panas memenuhi Private sesaat sebelum ia menyadari tangan Skipper yang tadi mengunci pergelangan kirinya turun. Menjalar menuju pinggangnya. Private merinding merasakan telapak dingin Skipper bersentuhan dengan kulit di bawah lapisan kemeja putihnya.

"S-Ski...–pa'..." Private menyadari bahwa mencoba berbicara dengan suara yang diselingi desahan sangat tidak cocok untuk kondisi seperti ini. Tentu itu hanya akan semakin _menyalakan _gairah Skipper. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk memanggil. Skipper dengan sengaja menggigit pelan bagian tulang selangka Private. Skipper selalu menandai apa yang menjadi miliknya. Kali ini ia akan menandai Private, sebagaimana Skipper mengklaim Private adalah miliknya seorang.

Private tahu bahwa kalau ia mengerang, maka itu hanya akan menambah nafsu Skipper, jadi ia gigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Tidak peduli jika ia akan merobek bagian kulit tipisnya itu dan membuatnya berdarah. Yang terpenting bisa menahannya. Private sendiri sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya menendang kaki Skipper, itu hanya akan membuat Skipper mau tidak mau membuat kakinya terkilir. Pandangannya mengabur, pelupuk matanya mulai terasa memberat. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya menangis, entah karena sakit di bibirnya atau ketidakmampuannya untuk menyadarkan Skipper. Cairan bening itu mengalir dengan anggunnya dari pelupuk matanya. Skipper tidak sadar dengan apa yang mengalir di kedua pipi Private, pria mungil yang berada di bawahnya tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tersinggung. Sesaat, Private melirik ke arah buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Ayolah, kau tahu kau menyukainya, bukan?" seringai yang begitu bermakna mewarnai wajah mabuk Skipper ketika menaikkan kepalanya hanya untuk menatap bola mata safir terang milik Private. Tatapannya setengah terbuka, membuat wajah Private semakin memanas. Tangan Skipper yang tadi sudah berada di pinggang pria mungil di bawahnya perlahan mengusapnya. Mengusap sambil bergerak menuju perutnya. Mata Private terbuka lebar ketika ia merasakan tangan Skipper meraba menuju celananya. Tapi ketika jemari panjang milik Skipper bersentuhan dengan celana _jeans_-nya, tangan itu mendadak merayap ke arah kancing kemejanya. Private hanya bisa menatap kaget Skipper yang membuka kancingnya satu per satu dengan satu tangan. Ketika semua kancing sudah tidak lagi tersangkut pada lubangnya, Private sadar bahwa Skipper tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya saat membuka kancing kemejanya. Tatapan itu terlihat semakin dekat, memperkecil jarak antara kedua bibir yang tadi sudah bertautan. Minimnya penerangan sepertinya membuat aliran air mata Private tidak disadari Skipper, atau karena alkohol?

"H-hentikan!" dengan satu tangan terbebas, Private meraih buku dengan enam ratus lembar yang tadi ia nikmati. Lalu membantingnya pada kepala Skipper, sesaat rasa menyesal menggantung di benaknya. Seketika, Skipper berhasil mengambil alih kontrol pikirannya. Walau sesaat, intinya Skipper telah berhasil pulih dari efek gila minuman keras. Matanya terbelalak melihat di bawahnya Private terbaring dengan air mata mengalir deras pada pipinya. Apa yang lebih membuatnya jantungan adalah fakta bahwa kemeja putih Private telah terbuka kancingnya. Membiarkan angin bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang mulus, menunggu untuk disentuh– Ah, Skipper segera mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran itu sebelum terjadi lagi hal lain.

"P-Pri– Ma...–af..." Skipper segera membetulkan posisinya menjadi bersimpuh lutut, hal ini diikuti dengan Private yang juga mencoba duduk. Bedanya, Private terus bergerak mundur ke arah sandaran ranjang sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Siratan ketakutan terus menggelimangi iris biru safir yang kecerahannya memudar sedikit. Hati Skipper seakan disayat pisau milik Rico ketika melihat siratan tersebut. Apalagi karena dialah yang menyebabkan ekspresi itu melekat pada wajah manis pemuda berambut pirang di depannya ini.

"Private..." Skipper merasa dihujani jutaan jarum ketika tangannya yang meraih untuk mengelus pipi Private ditepis oleh pemuda itu. Sementara ekspresi tidak percaya Skipper tunjukkan, Private masih menatapnya dengan rasa ketakutan berlebih. Skipper boleh tidak sepenuhnya lolos dari efek alkohol, tapi ia bisa menyadari kalau orang yang duduk di depannya itu bergemetar. Skipper menggeram, dengan segala kesadaran yang ia miliki menarik tangan Private yang melingkari bahunya sendiri. Skipper menariknya dan dalam sekejap, dunia Private seakan berputar. Badannya tidak bereaksi akan pelukan erat pemimpinnya, pikirannya mengosong begitu saja.

"Maaf." Private merasakan bahunya memberat, ia mendapati Skipper membenamkan wajahnya pada dirinya. Iris safirnya hanya bisa menatap heran bercampur kaget bagian punggung Skipper. Badannya sudah berhenti gemetar, kedua tangannya bersandar bada dada Skipper, mencengkram erat kemeja hitam Skipper. Entah kenapa buliran air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Private. Baru saja ia berhenti menangis, kini ia menitihkan air mata lagi. Oh, sungguh hari yang menguras tenaga.

Skipper tidak bergeming lagi setelah mendengar isakan Private. Ia membiarkan prajurit kesayangannya menangis sepuasnya. Entah sedih, marah, atau apa pun itu, ia biarkan perasaan itu keluar dalam bentuk tetesan air mata. Air mata yang secara tidak langsung menyayat hati Skipper. Pada akhirnya Skipper mengakui; walau tidak disuarakan, bahwa dialah yang salah. Bukanlah Rico yang menyebabkan semua ini, semua berasal dari pikirannya yang penuh dengan hal berbau negatif. Wajar semua orang menyukai Private. Siapa yang bisa menolak wajah manis serta senyuman yang begitu hangat miliknya.

Skipper sejenak teringat akan semuanya, ekspresi orang-orang yang bertemu dengan Private; miliknya. Awal Private bertemu dengan Kowalski, Skipper ingat ada sebuah warna merah yang menghiasi wajah si ilmuwan itu. Lalu ketika bertemu dengan tim lemur, Julien tiba-tiba saja mendekat-dekati Private. Bahkan ketika bertemu Hans, teman sekaligus musuh Skipper ini pun tidak henti-hentinya melontarkan pandangan pada pria mungil itu. Dan sekarang Rico malah bermanja-manja dengan Private-nya. Semakin diingat, semakin dalam rasa kesal Skipper. Tidak, Skipper terlalu sombong untuk mengakui apa sebenarnya rasa kesal itu.

Pikiran Skipper buyar ketika menyadari kepala Private tertunduk pada bahunya. Ia merasakan gerakan naik-turun yang berirama dari tubuh Private, dapat ia tebak, Private tertidur. Senyuman merekah pada wajah Skipper sembari dirinya menidurkan tubuh Private pada kasurnya. Perlahan ia beranjak dari ranjang Private, lalu menyelimutinya hingga seleher. Skipper tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup keningnya. Sesaat, alkohol yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya mengambil kendali lagi. Kecupan selamat malam itu turun menuju bibir Private. Apa yang Skipper lakukan mungkin lebih mirip dengan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada milik Private, tidak lebih.

Sosok Skipper berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu. Tepat ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Private, ia menggumamkan kata _mencintaimu_ sebelum membuka pintu tersebut. Sayang, badannya yang masih dalam pengaruh _Vodka_ walau hanya sedikit tidak sanggup mencapai kamarnya yang tepat di sebelah Private. Entah kenapa ia malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar Private, sofa tempat biasa untuk menonton _TV_.

~xXx~

Private membuka matanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya pura-pura tidur. Mungkin harapan awalnya adalah agar Skipper beranjak pergi, tapi ciuman terakhir itu adalah skenario paling klise yang pernah ada, akan tetapi Private sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kemungkinan itu. Private hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Skipper seperti tadi. Caranya _menelanjangi _Private dengan tatapannya, caranya menyentuh kulitnya, caranya menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Private. Tidak perlu berkata dua kali untuk menyatakan Skipper di bawah pengaruh alkohol, aroma menyengat menyeruak dari Skipper. Private masih dapat merasakan _Vodka _yang tersisa di mulutnya. Di satu sisi Private sangat ketakutan dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi bila ia tidak memukul Skipper dengan buku tadi. Di sisi lain dirinya ingin berada di bawah sentuhan pria berambut hitam acak itu. Pada akhirnya Private hanya bisa mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi barusan, karena ia tahu Skipper jelas tidak akan mengingat apa yang terjadi barusan besoknya. Ia tidak tahu apa Skipper mabuk hingga pada keadaan dia tidak dapat mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Yang jelas Private hanya bisa mengira-ngira skenario terburuk yang akan terjadi besok pagi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Private tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Ah, ini sebenarnya _fanfic _untuk _trade _dengan **NakamaLuna**. Saya yang awalnya minta _fanfic smut _PoM darinya, sebagai gantinya saya juga bikin. Ini juga bukan versi yang saya kirim, saya _edit _lagi sehingga tidak _multichapter_. Maklum, saya lagi depresi dengan UAS yang suramnya minta dicipok. Saya minta maaf apabila ada typo ataupun bagian yang sulit dimengerti, atau lainnya.

_Thank you for reading_

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong sekedar basa-basi, saya lagi suka sama _Inception_. Lagi seneng banget sama Eames/Arthur. Izinkan saya untuk menulis sebuah _fanficmini_ dari mereka berdua. (**Kalau kurang suka atau tidak tahu dengan _pairing _ini, silahkan lewati bagian ini** dan me-_review_ langsung, mem-_fave _atau...menutup _fanfic _ini...)

.

"Kau tahu, _darling_, dirimu terlihat begitu menawan saat tersenyum. Jadi, maukah kau singkirkan ekspresi masam itu, _love_?" Arthur mengernyitkan dahinya, tanpa melirik ekspresi jahil Eames yang duduk di sebelah.

"Maaf apabila mengecewakan, tapi seperti yang Anda lihat, pekerjaan untuk melakukan ekstraksi sedang menunggu. Dan tersenyum bukanlah tindakan yang tepat sekarang, begitupun untuk mencoba _romantis_, _Mr. Eames_." Arthur kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Dimiringkannya ke belakang kursi tersebut hingga hanya berdiri pada dua kaki belakang kursinya. Kedua mata dia yang dijuluki _The Point Man_ terus melekat pada data-data target berikutnya.

"Dan mendorong stamina hingga batasnya juga bukan tindakan yang tepat sekarang, _pet._" ujung kaki Eames disentuhkan pada kaki kursi milik Arthur yang tidak menyentuh lantai. Sebuah sentuhan yang segera menghilangkan keseimbangan Arthur. Secara reflek Arthur memajukan badannya agar tidak jatuh ke belakang. Matanya melirik ke arah Eames, hanya untuk mendapati pria di sebelahnya tersenyum jahil.

"Terima kasih, atas pujian dan perhatian Anda, _Mr. Eames_." Arthur tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyuman tulus. Arthur tidak punya alasan untuk tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati pada Eames, setidaknya tidak sekarang.

"Tidak usah sungkan, _darling_."


End file.
